Souls of my past
by Lovelystar033
Summary: Blinded by her abusive mother, a kit escapes her birthclan to a friend's santuary. It is then she finds something out about her mother. A connection between her, her friend, and cats of the past... Begins when she can see
1. beginning

**This will be a short chappie...**

_ The young tom lay in the den, his tail twitching. A fluffy black she-cat sat over him. "You'll be fine," she mewed. The tom whimpered and turned his sightless gaze to the she-cat. "I feal weak...," he whispered. Frusrated, The she-cat stood and groaned. "I don't know what to do!" she muttered, the padded out of the den. Cats sat on and near the rock, sharing tongues. A silvery moon shone on the smooth stone, creating a circle around it. The young she-cat remembered what her ancestor, Kai-nia, had said. As long as they stayed within the circle, they were safe from the terrible creatures out in the dark forest. _

_ It all happened so fast. Their leader was sitting by the edge of the circle. Cold eyes were staring at her with greed as a tail-tip twitched through the circle. She was gazing at a mouse crawling over the rock. Suddenly, a black creature lunged out of the bushes and grasped the leader by the tail. Every cat was alerted when she shrieked in horror. All of the ran over to the young leader to rescue her, but even more creature flashed out._

_ The black she-cat whimpered as one on them bit her in the side. She clutched the creature's leg with her claws, but it was to late. Everything seemed to fade before her life ended._


	2. Meeting Ghost

** Beware! This chapter does have a bit of...meaness. It is short...**

"You stupid excuse for a kit! Can't you be more like your sister? At least Cloudkit is smart!" The white queen spat. The young kit flinched away from her mother and looked down at her paws. She was different than her mother, and everyone knew it. Instead of having white fur like her mother and sister, her fur was pure black. Cloudkit looked every bit like her mother, Branchwing. They shared the same bright blue eyes. Though when Branchwing gazed at her other kit, there was no love, only hatred.

"The least you could do is give me a name!" The kit whimpered. Because of her hatred, Branchwing had never given her a name. All she was called was 'The kit'. Branchwing opened her mouth to say something, but closed her mouth when she saw a young tortoiseshell she-cat pad across the clearing.

"Greetings Roseleaf!" Branchwing called. The small medicine cat dipped her head in greetings. "Hello," she mewed, sitting down to talk. "How is Cloudkit? Last time I saw her she was in my den with a cold!"

Branchwing ducked her head close to The kit. "Get out of here!" she hissed under her breath. "I'm chatting with someone, and I don't want you to mess it up!" Turning back to Roseleaf, she let out a purr. "Isn't that kit so adorable?" She purred.

The kit knew she was trying to cover up her hatred. A cat was driven out, of course, when found guilty of abusing a kit. Backing away slowly, she ran towards the thorn tunnel and out into the forest. She did not care where she was going, as long as it was away from that horrible excuse for a cat.

Suddenly, she felt pain peircing her pad and she squeaked in pain. Sitting down, she glanced at her paw. Something was driven deep into her paw, blood oozing around it. It felt like a thorn, only it was clear as a stream.

She tried to pull it out, but it was to deeply inside. Trying to put weight on it, she jumped back with a wail of pain. "Are you okay?" A soft voice asked. The kit spun around, her fur bristling, her claws unseathed. A tom stood infront of her, and he looked so odd.

The tom had wispy gray fur, so pale it was almost white. His eyes were pale, silvery gray. She unseathed her claws and gasped. "W-who are you?" she asked. Somehow, he looked so familliar. The tom stared at her. "My name is Ghost." he mewed.

The kit could see why. He even looked like a ghost! "Are you okay?" Ghost repeated. She shook her head and held out her paw. "See?" She mewed. "I stepped on a clear thorn." Ghost looked stunned. "I find that hard to believe." he mewed.

"Look right here!" The kit protested. Ghost, however, looked amused. "Actually, I can't _see_ anything!" he mewed. The kit felt embarresed. Was that why his eyes were gray? He was blind!

"Come," Ghost mewed. "I'll take you to see Maple. She'll fix you up!" The kit paused, but nodded warilly. "Okay," she mewed, following the tom to a clearing a few fox-lengths away.

Cats were spread along in the clearing, and a light brown she-cat was in the middle of it all. "Maple!" the tom called, but The kit just sat there. The clearing was sheltered by a canopy of leaves. "Little kit!" A voice called. The kit turned around and saw Maple padding towards her.

"Let's have a look at that paw," The she-cat mewed, her blue eyes shining. She sniffed the paw and whispered, "Take a deep breath." The kit took a breath and Maple yanked the clear thorn out of her paw and gave the swollen pad a lick.

"It's getting late," Maple observed. "Would you like to spend the night?" The kit gasped and scra,bled to her paws, the injured one throbbing. "I have to go!" She gasped, knowing her mother would be angry. She scrambled away without a goodbye.

_ of my _

The kit tried to sneak into the camp without being noticed. There was no telling what would happen to her mother saw her. Suddenly, a white shape hurled itself at her. Claws dug into her scruff, and she let out a muffled shriek. It was her mother.

"Where have you been?" Branchwing spat. The kit whimpered and stared at the white queen. "Mother, I-," Her mew was cut short by a snarl. "I'm no mother of yours!" She spat. Branchwing suddenly lashed out, catching her eyes. The kit let out a wail as she felt blood drip into them.

"Go away!" Branchwing hissed, but the kit was already on her way. She stumbled through the thorn tunnel blindly, then into the forest she went. Pain seered through her as a mouse hole caught her paw. Tripping, she plunged head first into the river.

She tried to raise her head, but she could not. The swirling current dragged her down, then she felt something lift her up before she slipped into a tempting blackness.


	3. Soul

**Lightkit: Tanks you, and it's okay;)**

"Is she okay?" A muffled voice asked. The kit glanced up slowly and stared around. "Why can't I see anything?" she asked, although her words sounded slurred. A rough tongue drew over her ear and she heard another voice. "Your blind now, sweetie." Panic surged through the kit and she whirled around to face the voice. She recognized it as Maple's.

"Are you okay?" Another voice asked, though it was Ghost this time. "No!" The kit spat, but felt guilty she had taken her pain out on him. "By the way," Maple mewed cautiously, "What is your name? The last time we met, you ran out before you could tell us. " The kit licked her paw and drew it over her ear, not sure what to say.

"Her name is Soul!" Ghost cut in. The kit was confused, but she liked the name. Obiously, he knew she had no name. _Soul, _she thought, testing the name out. It was an odd, but great name. She could hear Maple swishing her tail over the sandy earth.

"Soul, Huh?" She mewed. Gulping, The newly named Soul nodded her head. "Oh well," Maple purred. "It is a nice name, anyway." Soul scrambled to her paws and padded over towards Maple's voice.

"Is it true I'm blind?" She asked anxiously. Maple pressed against Soul, purring with sympathy. "Yes," She mewed. "I don't know who did it, but there are claw marks on your eyes." Soul sat down and pressed her ears against her head. She knew all to well who had blinded her. She felt ghost come over and lick her ear. "Don't worry," he mewed. "I'll help you get around. Being blind is not that bad."

Soul turned in his direction. "Well how am I going to fight?" She challenged. "I can't even see my enemy!" She could tell Ghost was stung by her words, but he continued on. "I can train you in your dreams." He whispered. "We can go all sorts of places there! Including...," His voice trailed off and she could hear his pawsteps fade away.

"Is he okay?" Soul asked Maple. There was a thump as Maple sat down beside her. "He must be," The young she-cat mewed. "When he's upset, he runs away from the camp."

Soul dipped her head and curled up in the soft nest that had been set up for her. Perhaps Ghost would be better by morning...She thought as she drifted off to sleep.

_ of My _

_The tortoiseshell she-cat stared warily at the setting sun. Now that _

_The horrible creatures had gone, she was at peace. A little gray kit zoomed by, persued _

_by a tortoiseshell kit. "Mama!" The gray kit wailed, it's amber eyes wide. "Kia is chasing me!"_

_The tortoiseshell kit skidded to a halt. "Am not!" she hissed. "Lela was making fun of_

_me!" The tortoiseshell queen turned to her kits. "Knock it off!" She hissed. Both_

_kits stared at her in shock. "The mafic of the stone has worn off, so we must be quiet. We _

_may draw creautures near here! We are the only cats living now besides Grano, so we must_

_survive!" There wasd a pause, and both kits snuggled into their mother's fur. "We're sorry," The tortoiseshell _

_kit whimperes as she stared into the eternal darkness._

_ of My _

The air was heavy with tension. Soul padded forward and looked around. At first, she was suprised she could see. _It's a Dream, _She reminded herself. _Of course I can see! _Just then, a wispy furred tom padded forward. "Ghost?" She breathed. It seemed to be a miricle. She had never thought she'd see those gray eyes again!

"Hello Soul," Ghost purred. "Are you ready to train? In both hunting and finding your way?" Gulping, Soul nodded happily. "Good, Then Let us begin!" Ghost mewed. Wind blew through the black, leafless trees and they were suddenly standing in a hollow filled with sand. "First, We begin with fighting, Ghost mewed. He suddenly lunged at her and she flipped him over.

"Good," he mewed, licking his paw. Soul purred with happiness, but she knew this was the beginning of something bad.


	4. Melody

**Just so you know, they're in a dream now. That's why they can see.**

Soul knocked the gray-eyed tom to the ground. He landed with a thud, and lay still. She paused before she pounced. "Ghost? Are you okay?" The tom still didn't move. Catiously, she padded over to the tom. One of his eyes were open. Before she could react, the tom pounced on her, and she started to squirm. "Get _off_!" she protested.

Ghost let out a triumpent purr as he planted a paw on her shoulders. "Remember, never trust your enemy." _I'll Remember that, _Soul thought bitterly, slumping to the ground. Just then, Ghost's gray eyes went wide with fear. He stepped off of her and stared into the distance. Soul leapt to her paws.

"What's wrong?" she asked, tensing incase this was another trick. Ghost raised his tail for silence, and continued staring. Soul squinted her eyes and gazed into the misty forest. A leaf tumbled from one of the branches, and landed on the seemingly gray ground. She looked into the branches of that tree, and could just make out eyes glowing at her.

"Get out of here...," Ghost hissed through his teeth, pushing her into the bushes. Soul landed on her back. Wanting to see what was happening, she scrambled into a crouching position. She watched as a slender form emerged from the forest. It was ginger she-cat with white paws. Her amber eyes gleamed as she stared at ghost. Her fur, although sleek, was covered in scars.

"You have found her," The she-cat mewed. At this, Soul was puzzled. Who had Ghost found? Ghost, however, looked just as confused.

"You mean The Other Star?" he asked. "But I couldn't have! This cat didn't come from home, she came from a- another place!" The ginger cat simply gazed cooly at him.

"How do you know which home i'm speaking of?" she mewed, and Ghost's eyes widened.

"You mean Shining rock?" he asked, and the she-cat nodded. When Ghost said this, Soul felt something tugging her from the inside, as if she'd heard about that place before.

"Because you _have,_" a voice stated beside her. Turning, Soul came face-to-face with another cat. She had long, silky black fur and amber eyes.

"Who are you?" Soul asked. The she-cat blinked and spoke again in her sweet, song-like voice.

"I am Melody, and you have heard of that place before." The she-cat mewed. Soul opened her moth to speak, but the she-cat's memories came to her in an instance. There were claws and lolling tongues, cats shreiking in pain and terror, and blood spreading in a puddle on the ground. Suddenly, the world turned upside down and everything went dark.

Gasping, Soul opened her eyes. Melody was staring at her sadly, flexing her claws. "_You will suffer a fate like mine, and die young, unless you can stop the blood. Stars will shine on the Shining rock, Just wait for the quail that sung_."

Her words had the hint of a prophecy, and she touched her nose to Soul's ear. "Good luck," Melody mewed, than faded away untill everything around Soul was lost in sleep.

***

_Melody opened her eyes and gazed around. The feild she was in shone like stars, and several cats who had just died were around her. 'I'm dead. My whole family is dead.' _

_ A ginger she-cat sitting on a rock, their leader, was the first to speak. 'The cat who took the Shining Rock's power almost suceeded.' she mewed. 'Though not quite. Two remain alive, and will save the forest from the traitor._

_ Sighing in relief, Meoldy realized she had no need to worry. Although she was dead, the forest still lived on._


	5. Preperations

**I hope this story turns out as good as in my head. Everthing is revealed in this chapter, but not every_one_ wink wink...**

**Disclamer: As far as I know, I do not own Warriors...**

"Ghost!" Soul cried. The gray furred tom spun arpund, his eyes wide. Rain poured from the hazy sky, drenching him.

"S-soul," he stammered, then he froze. "How much of that did you just see?" His tone was suspicious and cautious at the same time.

"Everything," she whispered, her claws digging into the ground. "What did that ginger cat mean by what she said?"

Ghost looked at his paws sadly. "Well, I suppose I should tell you everything...," he muttered. "But I promised my sister... I mean Melody, I wouldn't." For what seemed like a lifetime, silence stretched between the two cats.

"You lied to me," She whimpered, eyes wide. "Why would Melody say that when I just received a prophecy from her a few minutes ago!?" This, of course, got Ghost's attention.

"You saw Melody?" he gasped. "She never goes to normal cats, though, unless...," His amber eyes widened. "Oh no, then this means you are in terrible danger!"

"Why?" Soul demanded. "I thought I escaped danger when I ran away from my 'mother'."

"No!" He cried. "In fact, your journey has just begun. You, Soul, are a cat of the past. I don't know why I did not see this sooner!" He leaned forward. "Do you not sometimes have dreams, almost like this one?" Soul shook her head and backed away, her eyes wide with disbelief.

"You're crazy!" she gasped. "I-I don;t know why you are talking like this, but I have to-," she stopped, then whirled around and ran.

"Stop!" Ghost cried, but his voiced seemed distant, as though it were moons away. Before Soul could get far, however, a bramble tangled in her fur, keeping her plastered to the churning river water, which was rising by the second.

"Help," she gasped as the water washed over her head. Soul despratly tried to get untangled, but it was too late. She sunk into a tempting darkness...

_**The past(Soul's black dream)**_

_I lay in the moss nest, holding deprately on to my life. "Melody?" I croaked, looking over at the black she-cat keeping watch_

_over us. Turning with kind eyes, the she-cat replied. _

_"Yes?" I sighed, feeling guilty from keeping her away from her brother, who_

_was also sick. _

_"Where is my sister?" I whimpered, eyes flickering. Melody shrugged and stared outside of the den, her eyes filled_

_with anger. _

_"I don't know, but I hope she did not leave Shining Rock. She is supposed to be here as well." I snorted with laughter. No cat was aloud to leave_

_anyway. If they did, surely the vicious, shadow-like creatures would kill them. Compared to a life of running from them, this prison protected by a star circle was heaven. _

_The rumor was that the circle was the Great founders themselves, sent to save us._

_"Knowing her, she is hunting those creatures," said a whisper-like_

_voice. I turned, although I already knew who it was. The only one here that could read minds was Melody's brother, Ghost. He was ill as well, but_

_his disease was much more deadly. Although he maintained his sense of humor, he was expected to die soon. I sometimes heard Melody crying in the den when_

_her brother was asleep. That was when the shreik sounded outside. "Help, it's got-," The voice was silenced by a terrible crunch. Melody got to her paws and warned us_

_to stay in the den, than ran outside. For a while, all ghost and I heard were shreiks, and I was glad he could not see outside, as he would have died if he saw what I saw._

_Blood was spreading over the ground, and I realized the circle was broken. "Soul's sister! She is the traitor!" came a cry. this nearly stopped my heart. How could my sister have_

_betrayed me like this? _

_"Soul?" I heard Ghost whisper. I turned to face him sadly. "I'm sorry about your sister. However, We will live! My mother told me so!" I nearly laughed at his hopefulness, but _

_I was curious. "Go on...," I muttered. _

_"Mother said your sister would be reborn and she'd destroy the forest, but we will be born again also, only to save the forest!" I turned away, my belly clenching at what I saw. Melody_

_lay in a heap, her once silky black fur was completely dreched with blood. Now I knew we had to be reborn, for I could not let Quail get away with killing inocent Ghost's sister..._

_**Back to the present**_

I opened my eyes and gasped. Everthing had come back, and I knew I had to kill my sister. I shuddered when I remembered Melody's words, and my sister's name. _Just wait for the Quail that sung..._


End file.
